Drift
by ThatIdioticHomestucker
Summary: The daily lives of a few (slightly misguided) young adults, approaching their vast College experience. Humanstuck, Collegestuck AU. Uh, lots of ships. And I'm p sure you can tell who my favorite characters are. M for language, a bit of violence, and complications later on, hehe. Homestuck belongs to The Hussman, so I own none of these guys!
1. I swear the writer wasn't lazy

**A COUPLE OF THINGS BEFORE READING. **First of all I hate typing out lisps in th so just acknowledge Sollux's lisp okay. Second of all, this mainly consists of headcanons of mine so try to bear with me here. This is also Humanstuck, so you know. Okay anyway, enjoy.

_August 17__th__, 8:13 AM_

A young man stands in front of a university, about to step through its fine doors. It just so happens that today is this young man's first day of college, at Hussie University. It was only 15 years ago sometime around now that this young man started school, but it is only now that he will start his official career path. But his identity is still yet to be revealed. What will the name of this young man be?

His name is obviously Karkat Vantas, because who else would we start this story with.

Karkat looked the building over, deciding it was the biggest college he had ever seen. It stood several stories tall, and included a lot of buildings on campus. It seemed a very elegant school, and he had heard the classes and the dorms were all nice. He had gotten the acceptance letter over the summer, as he had applied for multiple colleges. He'd been out of school for a few years, and his dad was really giving him a pinch on the shoulder for it. So here he was, at Hussie, not really sure what to expect.

Dressed in a turtleneck and grey jeans for the particularly chilly autumn day, he timidly walked up to the doors opened them slowly. Walking inside, he immediately started to admire the vast foyer. (Due to the writer being lazy, the complexity of the university, there is no possible way to explain how it looks. I will leave that up to the imagination of the reader.) Hesitantly, Karkat approached the front window. His voice shook as he addressed the woman behind the glass.

"I'm, um, here on a letter of r-recommendation, but mainly the letter of… acceptance. I was wondering If I have a, uh, schedule, p-picked out? Or at least a dorm number, if you-"

"Name." The lady said, voice void of expression. Karkat couldn't help but stare at this woman's long braids, strangely, stretching over her back. She was at least 8 or so years older than Karkat, probably older, and honestly, her fuchsia, pointed glasses made her look even older.

"Karkat A. Vantas?" He answered half-confidently. She reached out to give him a key.

"Ah, Karkat. Dorm 12 on level 6 of building C. I believe your roommate is already there, so don't be alarmed." She then gave him a creepy smile. "Have a good first day, Karkat." She turned back to her papers, smile vanishing almost as quickly as it had appeared. Karkat stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, and then went to find a directory.

After wandering around for what felt like an hour, he finally found building C, and used the stairs (though there was a fancy elevator) to get to level 6. He found dorm 6 - 12 (which was coincidentally his birth date) and fit the key in the lock, slowly turning it and opening the door. He looked into the rather large room and saw another boy across the way unloading boxes. He looked up at the entrance of Karkat.

"Oh, cool, roommate I'm guessing." He half-smiled and Karkat just stared. He was looking him over, dark hair, freckles and all. His eyes were some of the strangest Karkat had ever seen, one a burgundy red color and the other a thick, bright blue, both hidden behind a pair of round glasses. His hair stuck out in awkward places, including a small cowlick and some curvy bangs. He had a wide, toothy grin that made it seem like he had had dentist work done, in addition to his lisp.

"Oh, come in, don't be shy, man." Karkat gingerly stepped inside. The guy was giving him a forgiving look. "Do you, um, not talk or something? Cause its totally cool If you don't. I'm Sollux, and um, mind the lisp." He added agitatedly. "Who're you?" Karkat hesitated for a moment.

"I'm…" He forgot his named for a second. What was it again? "…I'm Karkat." He tried to smile. Sollux smiled back.

"Jeez, you already seem so stressed out. Chill, dude. Classes don't start for another two days, at least." Karkat let his shoulders loosen up a bit. "There you go. You can… unpack or whatever, while I go change." He hopped off the bed he'd been sitting on and made a motion towards their bathroom.

"Change? For what? " Karkat blurted out sheepishly, dragging the bag he'd forgotten he'd had into the room.

"Work. S'how you get money for gas and stuff. Can't take the bus every day, y'know." He shrugged.

"Oh… where do you work?"

"Panera. No big deal. Free bread, though. But, eh, whatever you do, don't give any bread to a guy named Dave. He's been addicted to the stuff since Sophomore Year."

"Ah… okay?" Karkat answered, almost awkwardly. Sollux walked out with his Panera uniform on and grabbed a jacket.

"See you later, Karkat." He slipped out and shut the door after him. Karkat put his stuff on the other bed and walked out. He had some time at 9:00 in the morning, so naturally, he was planning on exploring a bit. Just a little. 'Couldn't hurt much,' he thought. 'Much.'


	2. Starbucks

(Sorry this has taken so long to type up and upload, I've really been planning lots of ideas and getting ready for school to start tomorrow! But I know if you're seeing this, you read and liked the first chapter, so here we are! Thanks for reading, and reviews are always greatly accepted!)

While all Karkat's boring shit was happening, however, a little meeting was going on at the local Starbucks. Terezi, Nepeta, Kanaya, Vriska, and Dave (Who was on shift) were all gathered around, discussing rather off-shoot topics, despite school starting any day now. Nepeta was indulging herself in some high-caffeinated drink Dave had sneaked her (despite the facts her parents wouldn't allow her caffeine on a daily basis anyway)when nobody was looking. She was very tempted to bounce in her seat, showing her dark, frizzy bouncing over top of her equally dark skin and concealing her deep, olive eyes when her bangs got in her face too much. Her blue, cat-eared beanie had fallen off of her head and stooped down for a second to pick it up and then went back to back to drinking her coffee. Terezi was on her teal laptop as usual, typing away at some new Tumblr post like always. Kanaya was particularly ignoring everyone, buried deep in one of her flashy fashion magazines and her simple latte.

Vriska leaned on the counter, rolling up her sleeves and watching Dave closely, unable to read his emotions through his shades.

"Heyyy, Strider," she started rather slowly. "You have anything non-caffeinated?" Dave stared hard at her without answering and pointed to the menu above, slowly chewing his sandwich. Vriska hit the sandwich out of his hands and got closer to his face, sneering. Dave watched the sandwich hit the ground and didn't move.

"You hit my sandwich." He said seriously. "My Panera bread sandwich. I hope you're willing to pay f-"

"DAVE. LISTEN." She grabbed his shirt suddenly, him stumbling forwards. "I will fucking pay, just do you have anything caffeine-free, you prick?!" She held out her money, throwing his shirt back at him. Dave turned to one of the coffee machines in the back, grumbling.

"Jeez, calm your fucking tits, I'll get you a drink." Shortly after, he handed her the espresso and took her money, scrambling onto the floor to save the sandwich bread.

Kanaya suddenly put down her magazine, staring at the giggling Nepeta.

"Nepeta. Don't you think its time to put down that coffee?" Nepeta looked over at her, smiling wide.

"Nope, everything's purrrfectly fine, Kanapaw!" Her voice was getting progressively higher as the sentence went down. Vriska sat down at her table, raising an eyebrow and sipping her espresso rather emptily.

"Uh, Nepeta… don't you have a bookstore to be… managing?"

"No purrroblem, Vwhiskers!" Vriska snarled at the literal pet-name the cat girl had given her. "My workers are holding down the furt fur me! Don't you have a shift to be getting to?!" Terezi looked up at the excitement in Nepeta's voice.

"Oh, no, my boss doesn't care. Just uh, I'd lay off the caffeine." Nepeta shook her head. Dave broke the awkward silence that followed not long after.

"So, Terezi…" He leaned on the counter, obviously trying too hard to look seductive.

"Yes, Dave?" She barely looked up from her computer. Nepeta got out her phone and stared at it for a second. Vriska read over her shoulder quietly. Nepeta's eyes got a little wider for a minute.

"Are you doing anything tonight, 'cause I was thinking-" Nepeta shot out of her seat, almost dropping her phone. Her over-excited attitude slammed her right into Terezi, to the alarm of everyone else.

"Ow! Nepeta, watch it!" She tumbled over out of her seat and landed on the hard floor, Nepeta still on top of her. "Agh, my mouth ith bleeding, you made me cut my lip on my bratheth! And get off while you're at it!" Nepeta crawled off of Terezi, who was busy holding her nose and her mouth. She wiped blood from her nose, sighing. Dave walked over picked her up and handed her a tissue. "Thankth Dave."

"Any time." He smirked like a cool guy who had just won over his girl would. Nepeta scrambled off the floor loudly, almost dropping her phone again.

"Bookstore needs me!" She barreled out the door, almost running into Feferi as she walked in, ringing the little doorbell. Vriska sighed and stuck in her earbuds as Feferi sat down at a table and gave Dave a rather threatening look. Dave hadn't seen Feferi and was ignoring the bell, still trying to ask Terezi on a date, when she looked up.

"Cuthtomer, Thtrider," she sniffed, wiping a bit more blood from her nose and turning to her laptop. He looked over agitatedly.

"Ah, yes. Hey, Fef, what do you want and can you make this quick." He walked back around and leaned on the counter boredly. Feferi ignored him to agitate him even more, which seemed to be working. "No, seriously. Are you gonna order or what." Again, she ignored him. He was starting to get pretty annoyed with her. "Hey. You. Come over here and order, seriously." He pointed to the counter. Feferi sighed and stood up, walking over to the counter and looking up at the menu. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, staring at the menu for an obnoxiously long time.

"Hmmmmmmm…" She stretched out her 'Hmm,' making Dave fume, "I guess I'll have the-" Dave was trying to anticipate her and went over to one of the coffee machines. "-No wait, never mind." He threw his hands up in frustration and cried out.

"Feferi, why do you hate me so much?!" He leaned over the counter and got in her face, boring into her eyes.

"Because of Sophomore year?" Feferi retorted. Dave slumped his shoulders, remembering and instantly losing his attitude.

"Right…" Dave and Feferi has shared a biology class in Sophomore year. At the time, they were working on genetically modifying animals. Dave had tried to program a crow to produce offspring that were missing legs, but the project had died with the crow. Feferi, on the other hand, was able to cleanly make glowing cuttlefish, which would surely get her an A in Dave's book. The night before class, however, Dave, with his mad skills and heartbeat reflexes, replaced the crow with the cuttlefish. It was partly an act of selfishness, for he was failing the class, but it was also fueled by jealousy for Feferi's perfect record and 102% A. Dave of course, watched the cuttlefish glow and his grade grow up to a D+, while Feferi watched from afar with the dead bird and her grade fall to a B-. Dave had felt terrible about it ever since, and had ended up failing the class anyway, but Feferi had continued to hate him from then.

"So, I don't think I'll be ordering anything," she snarled at him, sneering and scrunching up her face.

For a split second there was a thunder flash and Terezi jumped, to the likes of Vriska. The doorbell thingy rang again and in stumbled a wet Sollux, clutching a bag to his chest and completely soaked otherwise.

"Hi Sollux!" Feferi smiled. Terezi and Vriska mumbled 'hi's and turned back to whatever they were doing. He slid over to Feferi's, shoes wanting to go all different directions, and plopped down in a seat across from her, putting the bag down and wiping his face and bangs off. He hesitated a second, sighing.

"Yeah, hi. Jeesh, its wet out there. Nobody was there so I took some bread and came over here. Everyone can have some-" Dave looked up expectantly. "-cept Strider." He went back to cleaning the counter. Lightning and thunder flashed outside again, making Vriska jump and spill her coffee. Terezi laughed this time, prompting Kanaya to run over and try helping with her clothes.

"Wonder how new guy's doing." Sollux said quietly as the roar of the thunder died down to a gentle patter again. Kanaya looked up.

"New guy?"

"Yeh, he came in while I was unpacking. Name's, ehm, Karkat, Yeah. He seemed kind of timid and I kind of just left him alone there, hehehe… He'll be around somewhere."

"You'd better hope he doesn't run into the crackies out by Kroger. God only knows how they've changed John and Tavros." Vriska cut in seriously.

"Yeah, those guys are terrible influences." Terezi added.

"Eh, he seems smart. But for now he's on his own."


	3. Krogers

(**WARNING!** One of these next parts is slightly NSFW. It is but a minor change, but I still advise those who are sensitive to these things to take caution while reading. And also a warning that the story will probably go progressively downhill from here, in terms of more NSFW, so from here I am marking it M. But this does not mean that it will be everywhere at every point! I just feel it fitting right now to mark it and to warn for only a few future instances. Very well, and continue your reading! Again, reviews are greatly accepted and encourage, even! Happy Collegestuck!)

It just so happened that right at that moment, a soaked Karkat was trekking in the lot behind the local Kroger, a very bad place to be. He'd seen a couple of guys up ahead, wondering what they were doing out in the rain. He called out to them as he approached.

"Hey, uh… I'm new around here and I was wondering if-?"

"Who're you and what do you want." A guy with a cape and dangerous violet eyes cut in. Before he answered, he looked over the group. A half-naked, half-conscious guy against the wall, a tall guy who was smoking something that smelled terrible and wore paint on his face, the dude in the cape, and a boy in a wheelchair with his hood pulled over his face.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the local Panera is located?" Answered Karkat agitatedly. The smoking guy raised his hand slowly, his dark, grubby fingers pointing to a small shopping center down the way. As Karkat turned to leave, he heard another voice speak quietly.

"Be careful, boy." It was the boy in the wheelchair. The guy in the cape sprung up at his words.

"What'd you say, Tav? Did I tell you to speak?!" Karkat heard a slightly deformity in his speech, pronouncing his V like a W. Nevertheless, he grabbed the cripple up by his shirt, revealing a sad face under the now over-turned hood.

"N-no, Eridan…" Eridan through him roughly to the ground, to the silent dismay of Karkat.

"I thought not." He had a sharp English mixed Scottish accent, that made him sound even more pompous and arrogant than he was anyway. The boy called Tav got up blankly, pulling his hood over again, and stumbled into the wheelchair again, with help from none in his group. Karkat left quickly afterwards, heading the way the man with the face paint had pointed.

The much flustered John snapped to attention as the rain pattered down on his half-nude body. His gang had left (having robbed him of anything he would have had anyway, maybe a paycheck or two) and his workplace wasn't busy at this time at all. It never was, come 9:30ish. No, only the best clubs in town ran crowded at night. Best meaning strip clubs. John was practically a living manwhore. The stunning red thong and matching bra he had acquired from somewhere, the humongous orange flat high-heel like things, plus socks, not to menton the catastrophe of make-up spattered on his face and the shit tons of sparkles and hair gel in his own, greasy mess of dark hair spelled manwhore. Everyone knew him. The men whistled, the ladies tipped, low, drunk bastards. But it was a living, nevertheless. He got up slowly, straining to climb onto the ridiculous shoes. It was true he didn't hate his job, but his friends did. Dave would always tell him to get a real career like Jade, as if her shaving cream sales could even count. But at least she owned a company. 'Anything better than… sluthood," They'd say.

Dizzily, he leaned on the wall. He had decided he'd needed alcohol. Back to work immediately.


	4. Welcome to Hussie, Everyone

(Welp, here we are again! Apparently I'm very inspired this week. I promise, I have pages and pages of this stuff, I just can't be bothered to type it up. More coming soon!)

Karkat leaned in on the window of Panera, squinting and trying to get a good look inside. All he saw was darkness and nothingness anyway; it was completely empty. He wondered if he should feel angry or dejected. Or both.

Drenched, he shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebble nearby. Surprisingly, the force of the kick took it up into the air to hit a door softly some ways down. He couldn't read the sign from where he was standing, so he started walking towards it. Starbucks. Inside was lighted up, and he saw several people moving inside from the dark, foggy windows. He pushed the door bar slowly, opening into the lively Starbucks company. As soon as he stepped through the door, he heard a familiar voice.

"Aw, look guys, he didn't die." Karkat blinked, reading the tone of voice carefully. He looked around. Here was Sollux and a few other people he didn't know, but the one thing that caught his attention, was a girl with stunning red hair that stuck out on the ends. She wore pointed glasses, which hid her eyes perfectly, and she was busy in the middle of typing on a laptop she sat in front of.

"New guy? This is the Karkat person you told us about?" A girl with shorter, more styled orangeish red hair asked, dangerous jade eyes glimmering. He looked back over at the other girl. Still was she, buried deep in whatever she was typing up, leaning in to do something close to the screen every once in a while. She hadn't even seen him come in. When he could catch glimpses of her eyes, he saw that they were a very soft teal, much matching her laptop, only a lot light. He wondering about this, why they were so tinted.

"Yeah… 'Cept he's not talking again, hmm." Karkat looked back over at them to show he was listening.

"No, I can talk…" He stuttered. Another girl with long, dirty blonde hair and a blue streak in her bangs spoke up, leaning back in her chair.

"Welcome to Hussie, kid." She raised her arms into the air, spreading them apart wide. "Life of the party."

"Ah, so," Sollux spoke again "let me introduce you here to some friends. Blue streak is-"

"Captor-"

"That's Vriska, then back behind the counter is Strider, or, Dave. Buried in her computer over there is Terezi, then that's Kanaya, who I suppose tends to be rich or something? And then here sitting across from me is Feferi." Karkat waved a small greeting at all of them. Dave showed no emotion but waved back, Terezi barely acknowledged his presence, Feferi smiled wide at him, Vriska smirked and waved, and Kanaya gave him a smile resembling a mother's, not that he really ever had one. Hurriedly, he turned his face away from the group, a small glimmer of pink coming to his cheeks. Sollux smiled teasingly.

"Guess he's a bit shy, eh." Karkat's face became hotter, and he desperately wanted to tell him to shut up, as much as he couldn't. Vriska giggled at this and Terezi looked up officially. Then he saw her, out of the corner of his eye, lean in again. Gently, he moved to the side so no one could tell he was moving at all, and watched her. She was _licking her computer screen. _He blinked, wide-eyed.

"Are you licking your computer screen?!" He blurted out. A few of them turned to stare at him awkwardly He immediately felt bad as Terezi gave him a hard look.

"You know, new guy, I just can't seem to feel normal when people point out my synthesia, on top of the fact that _I'm blind._ But could you lay off?" She slammed her laptop closed, and stood up, loudly, shoving it into her satchel. She walked over to Dave, whispered something in his ear (making him smile), and left sternly. Everyone was silent for a moment. Sollux turned to look at him, about to speak, but he interrupted.

"I didn't mean it like that…" He looked down at the ground. Vriska shrugged.

"Eh, its okay, sometimes she can just be a bit sensitive. Or snooty. Whichever comes first." He looked up at this, eyes switching over to the door. Suddenly, a short girl with an olive green coat and dark features ran inside, wet as well.

"Its wet guys!" She shoved a blue beanie she held onto her mess of frizzy dark hair, trying to perk the cat ears on top back up.

"Ah, this is Nepeta, Karkat." Sollux said slowly. Nepeta looked him down happily, staring thoughtfully and thinking as well.

"Hia Karkitty, nice to meet you!" Karkat's face burned at the newfound nickname. That's probably what she was thinking of, he thought. "Don't mind the nickname, I give 'em to efurryone! There's, well, me of course, Nepurrta, Pawllux (or Pawlicks), Furfuri, well… I don't really have one for Dave, but Vwhiskers, Tafuros, Purrezi… none for Kanaya… Purradia? I don't really have one for her either… but, now you, Karkitty!" She smiled at him. Everyone was silent for a short time again. Feferi put her hands in the air slightly and spun a little.

"Whale, welcome to Hussie, everyone!"


End file.
